To Be Her Last Love
by crownedinivy
Summary: Klaus always promised to be Caroline's last love, but he died for his family before he could truly show her what life could be like. But the spirits believe that Klaus' life is not complete, and have decided to send him back to life. Now, he's here to stay, and he has a certain blonde haired beauty to began again with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So this is my first fanfiction. I really hated how the Originals ****ended, and believe that Klaus and Caroline deserve a better ending. Hope as well, deserves her father. Klaus always said that he would be Caroline's last love, so this is my effort to give him that chance. So here it is! This chapter is just a bit of a preview, so please review to let me know what you think. Happy reading, my loves.**

**Liz**

* * *

Death is something that we all know will happen. We fear it's arrival, and hope to delay it as much as possible. But for my family, and their safety, I would die a thousand deaths.

I knew that Elijah would find his happiness here on the other side. He would be reunited with Haley, and he and the young wolf would be in blissful happiness. I did not know my fate, or what I would do here. My life had always been full of excitement and catastrophe. Now, I had a sense of peace.

Once Elijah and I had been sent into the oblivion, I found myself seperated from my elder brother. Maybe that was for the better anyhow, seeing as Elijah had always been my guiding rock in the world. He looked after me, even when some of my choices led to disaster. It was time my brother had his chance of an afterlife of his own.

Where I had landed was a peaceful place, someplace I had been many centuries before. Wildflowers grew from the ground, and a gentle breeze filed through the pine trees. Fresh smelling grass crunched against the soles of my combat boots, and I felt an overwhelming sense of calmness. It was the location of the original Mystic Falls settlement, back when I and my siblings were human.

I did not know why I had come here. Maybe it was to find closure, to experience the influence of my humble beginnings. To find healing, or all that bloody nonsense. Though, I also felt like I had a more pertinent reason for being here. Looking at my shoes, I continued to walk, until I came upon the original white oak tree. It was a voice that called my attention, and I turned around in surprise at its owner.

"Hello, Niklaus." My mother Esther stood there, dressed in the clothes that were in fashion 1,000 years previous. Her blonde hair was tinted with gray, and was long, twining with the traditional braids that she and Rebekah used to wear.

"Mother…" I was at a loss for words, confused by why my mother would come to me in the afterlife. We had never had a strong relationship, considering she had tried to kill me many times before. She was always ashamed of the bastard child.

"I have a strong feeling you are wondering what I am doing here, my son. Why I decided to visit you, and bring you here." My mother walked towards me, the folds of her magenta colored robes swaying gently in the wind.

"That would be a bloody good place to start." I grunted. Speaking to Esther wasn't on the top of my list of things to do in the afterlife.

"I am here, Niklaus, to give you another chance. A chance to be better. You sacrificed your life for the security and safety of your daughter, and the rest of your family. And for your selflessness, the spirits have decided that your life is not yet fully lived. There is more that you need to do, and more you need to see." Esther explained the reason for her appearance, and I was frozen in place.

It took me a moment to fully comprehend what my mother was saying. _I was getting another chance at life. _Another chance to be with Hope, and another chance to be with a certain blonde. My life was fully lived. But then another thought crossed my mind.

"What about Elijah?" I questioned.

"Your brother has found peace and happiness here. His journey has ended." Esther stated simply, and I could not do anything but nod.

"And you're simply going to send me back to the living world? No complications or strings attached?" I interrogated my mother, wanting to make sure that if I agreed to this that I would be taking on a deal with Satan.

"This is not my bidding, Niklaus. I am simply here in form to tell you what the spirits want." Esther explained to me.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just close your eyes. Think of what you want, Niklaus. You have things to do, my son. Take care my granddaughter." Esther was then gone, leaving a swirl of leaves behind her. And so I did what she said.

Closing my eyes, I thought of everything that tied me to my life. Hope, laughing and smiling as I taught her to sketch something. Rebekah and Marcel, sharing a bowl of popcorn at a family movie night. Kol and Davina, exchanging vows at their wedding. Freya and her love, making us a family dinner. And a certain blonde, looking into my eyes as we talked over two glasses of brandy in a dingy New Orleans bar. I wasn't ready for it be

Soon, I felt the familiar sound of wind as the leaves and grass surrounded me in a vortex. And soon the sound of wind changed to honking horns and loud voices, and the feel of grass beneath my feet changed to the texture of rough cobblestone. I opened my eyes, and realized that I was in New Orleans, exactly where Elijah and I had sacrificed ourselves.

I was alive, and I was home.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, Caroline will be in the next chapter, along with some of our favorite Original siblings. So stay tuned! **

**Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I got a really great ****response to my first chapter, so I decided to continue on with this story. Klaus is alive, and reunited! Caroline makes her debut, and we finally see them interact after Klaus' resurrection. I do also switch between Klaus' and Caroline's POVs, so be warned for that shift. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Liz**

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I immediately knew that the first place I needed to go was to inform my family of my demise, and then my resurrection. Rebekah and Marcel could not have left yet, and Freya and Keelin were indefinitely at the family home. And Hope, I could not wait to hold my daughter again.

I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the fact that Elijah was really gone, as I walked through the streets of New Orleans. It was the one thing that I truly dreaded telling my family. Our brother had been the glue that held us Mikaelsons together, even in the darkest of times. And now he was gone.

For the first time a in long while, I took the time to inhale the sounds and sights of the city. The smells of cooking, laughter, and alcohol raged in my senses. I couldn't help but smile, realizing that my chance to experience life even more was no longer gone forever.

It took a while, but I arrived at the family home in the French Quarter mid-morning. The sun was high in the sky, and I could hear the traditional music of New Orleans playing behind me. Taking a deep breath, I pulled open the iron gates of my family's household, and entered the center courtyard.

Almost immediately, I could hear Rebekah and Marcel's voices, arguing about something. Footsteps neared me, and soon I saw a familiar blonde head of curls come through one of the doorways, and onto the second story balcony facing me.

"I told you, Marcel. I have _dreamed_ of being human since my mother turned my brothers and I into these monsters. And now with Nik and Elijah gone, I don't see the point. I'm going to Mystic Falls, and Damon Salvatore is giving me the cure whether you support me or not." I heard my sister speak an ultimatum to her lover.

Rebekah had never been truly keen on being a vampire. She always felt out of place, and dreamed of having human experiences again. I didn't know if now was the time to interrupt such a private conversation, but I wouldn't be Klaus Mikaelson if I didn't.

"I hope I can tag along to Mystic Falls. Though, I don't wish to have the cure, or to associate myself with Damon Salvatore once again." I spoke loudly, and almost instantly my sister's blonde curls flew as she looked behind her in surprise.

"Nik…" Rebekah whispered, and I didn't even have time to take a breath before I was tackled into a hug by my younger sister. I looked over her leather jacket clad shoulder to Marcel, who stood on the balcony with a look of shock on his face.

"But why are you here? How are you alive?" Rebekah peppered me questions as she released me, and Marcel made his way down the wrought iron steps to join us on the concrete patio.

"When Elijah and I decided to sacrifice ourselves for the greater good of this family, we were sent to the other side. I was separated from our brother, and brought to the village where we first became vampires. I assumed it was the place that I would find peace, but it was just a step in the process. Then Esther appeared." I began the first part of the story of my resurrection.

"Mother was there? How would she be peaceful to you? You two hated one another." Rebekah interrupted me, and I looked at my sister.

"If you will let me finish, I will explain why she was there." I chastised my sister, and Marcel tried to hid a smile at Rebekah's typical behavior.

"Alright." Bekah muttered, and I continued my story.

"Esther came to me, dressed as she did 1,000 years ago. She approached me, speaking about how the spirits thought my life wasn't finished. That I still had things I needed to do. She said that she was just the form that spirits sent to deliver their decision. She told me to close my eyes, and to think about the things that tied me to this life. And when I opened my eyes again, I was standing in the exact space where Elijah and I had faded into the oblivion." I finished my story, and a look of disbelief covered both Marcel and Bekah's faces.

"What about Elijah? Where is he?" My sister questioned, and I hated having to tell her the answer.

"Our mother said that he had found peace. Her words were that his journey was over." I relied the speech of Esther to Rebekah, who let a single tear escape her green eyes. Marcel placed a solemn hand on my sister's shoulder.

Losing Elijah was going to shake the foundation of our family. But finding peace in the afterlife is the best we could hope for our loyal brother, who never let us stray from "always and forever."

"After all the bloody horrible things you've done, they probably didn't want you in hell, so they sent you back." Rebekah quipped, trying to ease the sadness and tension of the air around us.

"Thats probably true, my dear sister." I chuckled, trying to hold back tears myself. Marcel even let out a stiff laugh.

"So why are you wanting to go to Mystic Falls, Klaus?" Marcel asked me, trying to change the conversation from Elijah's death. Rebekah looked at me too, trying to decipher my reasoning for going back to Virginia.

"I want to see Hope. To tell her I'm alive in person." I immediately replied. But there was also someone else who I desperately needed to speak to.

"Are you sure that there isn't someone else who you would like to share the very happy new with? Maybe a certain blonde headmistress?" Rebekah teased me, and Marcel smiled at my sister's insinuation.

"That too." I replied, and tried to change the subject.

"Where is Freya and Keelin? Kol and Davina? I should like to see my siblings. After all, I did just come back from the dead." I suggested, and Rebekah nodded.

"Everyone is in the house. I'm so happy you're alive, Nik." Rebekah pulled me into another tight hug, and Marcel did as well as we headed inside the house.

But by this afternoon, I would be in Mystic Falls. And I would see Caroline, and make things right.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Klaus Mikaelson was dead.

Completely dead, sent into the oblivion for the love of his daughter and his family. He had sacrificed himself in the end, so that they could live out their days safe and content.

For so many years, my friends and I had dreamed of the day that Klaus would no longer walk the earth, and that the world could go on without him. He had been a monster, and ruined so many things for so many people. So much death, so many tragedies.

But in the last days of his life, I realized that there was so much more to him. Klaus had changed, and had learned what it was like to have a part of humanity. Hope it helped that become a possibility.

Klaus had lost a chance to raise his daughter. To watch her grow up, and become a woman. He wouldn't get to see her graduate, or get married, or even have kids of her own. He had sacrificed his life, so that she could have one. Turns out Klaus Mikaelson was noble.

I didn't realize how much I had speculated about him until the last moment that I had to say goodbye. After losing Stefan, love didn't seem important. I needed to dedicate my life to the school, and to raising Lizzie and Josie. Alaric helped ease the stress, but I was still a mother, with twin daughters to worry about.

And now Klaus' is promise would never come true. I really wondered if he would've been my last love, like he said on that football field the night of my high school graduation. He had given me a chance to live my life, and now his was over. He was gone, and I needed to move on.

I sat at my desk in my office of the Salvatore Boarding School, holding a crystal glass of scotch. Hard liquor wasn't normally my forte, but I needed something to dull the strange yet persistent aching in my chest. I was going through prospective student folder's, trying to see who would be the best match for the school.

Though, I couldn't really focus. With my sensitive vampire hearing, the constant sounds of kids of all ages clouded my ears like cotton balls. I decided to give up on concentrating for a moment, hoping that a five minute break would clear my mind of it's muddled thoughts.

Getting up from the mahogany desk, I turned to one of the diamond paned windows of my office. My view looked out onto the schools front lawn, where I watched many students in their uniforms go along with their daily school schedule. I could also see the lacrosse team practicing drills, and I couldn't help but smile as I took another sip of scotch. They had a conference game this weekend.

I stood there staring for quite a while. Normally I was a proactive person, fluttering from place to place trying to get things done. I was a doer, to the extremes sometimes. But something was making me feel numb. And I was very certain it had to do with the passing of a certain Original Hybrid.

A knock sounded on the double doors of my office, and I had a distinct feeling it was my twins, wondering when I was taking them shopping for dressed for the solstice dance. Normally, I would love the thrill of hunting down dresses and spending time with my girls, but I just wasn't in the mindset to plaster on a smile.

"Josie, Lizzie, I promise we will go dress shopping tomorrow. But Mom is not really feeling up to it today." I shouted over my shoulder, loud enough for the girls to hear me through the heavy wooden door.

But when I heard one of the dark stained doors open, and then close, I deeply wished I would've taken Alaric's offer of putting a lock on my office door. I began to turn around, expecting to see a pair of twin intruders. But who stood at the foot of my desk made me drop my scotch glass in disbelief.

"Klaus." I breathed, awestricken that the Original Hybrid stood before me. He was alive, and breathing. His blue eyes met mine, and that signature smirk of his made it's way onto his face before his spoke.

"I never thought that I would see the day that Caroline Forbes would say no to shopping for a formal. This is the girl who came begging to me for a prom dress after her friend stole hers. To say I am shocked is an understatement." Klaus' voice rang loudly in my ears, and I barely stuttered a coherent response.

"You're alive?" I asked, and Klaus looked at me with a smile.

"I am love, and I plan to be alive for a long time."

"But how?" I spoke in clipped tones.

"That's a long story, sweetheart. How about we take a walk, and I'll explain everything."

* * *

**OH MY GOSH, ****they're together again. I hope ya'll will continue to follow Klaus' and Caroline's journey through my story, and I hoped you enjoy. Don't forget to review to tell me your thoughts, comments, and ideas! I love reader feedback, even criticism. Learning from your mistakes makes a better writer.**

**Thanks again. **

**Liz**


End file.
